


Camping at the Cape

by hibiren



Series: Jay's Gladnis Collection [21]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Awkwardness, Camping, Cape Caem (Final Fantasy XV), Cute, Developing Relationship, Gladnis, Gladnis Week, Kissing, Late at Night, M/M, Making Out, Massage, Sharing Body Heat, Sharing a Bed, Slow Romance, Summer Gladnis Week 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 08:37:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20239936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hibiren/pseuds/hibiren
Summary: [For Summer Gladnis Week, Day Three!] Gladio and Ignis go ‘backyard camping’ at Cape Caem to get away from the others for a bit, and Ignis is happy to finally enjoy some relative peace and quiet.





	Camping at the Cape

**Author's Note:**

> For Summer Gladnis Week's Day Three prompt of "Camping"! I feel like Gladio, whenever he's just frustrated with the others or if he just wants to get away from the city noise for a bit, will just grab all his camping stuff and set up on the nearest patch of grass he can find. He seems like the kind of guy to do that, lol. And in this case Ignis is more than happy to join him...
> 
> Written while listening to: ["Fireflies" by Owl City](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KWLGyeg74es)!

Another late night at the Cape Caem house for Prompto and Noctis led Gladio and Ignis to find elsewhere to sleep; the giggling and bantering and the light from their phones as they stayed up way past their bedtimes to play games was too much to bear that late… Ignis and Gladio just wanted to sleep, and made a point to shuffle bitterly (but quietly, to prevent from waking Iris in the other room) out the door and down the path to an open space where Gladio could set up their camping tent.

“Perhaps a night outside will do us both wonders. We’re far enough from the main roads we should avoid hearing the oncoming night traffic, and we can listen to the sounds of the sea below. It will… be nice, to get away from the noise for a bit,” Ignis admitted. He shivered at an incoming night breeze and pulled his jacket closed, his gloved fingers proving a slight hindrance as he struggled with the buttons.

Gladio touched Ignis’ arm gently, gesturing with his other hand toward the now-finished tent. “All done, Iggy. We can set up the heater inside too, if you’re cold. You okay?”

“I’m fine, but thank you.” _I’m sure your body heat will more than suffice tonight,_ Ignis wanted to say, but stopped himself as he focused instead on setting up their sleeping bags. Gladio unzipped his and laid it out flat, to make the ground a little less uneven beneath their backs. Ignis gestured to do the same with his and Gladio smiled.

“Good thinking, Iggy,” Gladio hummed, admiring their setup as he made sure to tug the zippers on the tent’s bug-prevention mesh window closed. While the fireflies that drifted through the air were certainly a lovely touch to the evening, they were lovelier outside the tent rather than inside it.

Gladio was the first to lay down atop the makeshift bed and Ignis followed, awkwardly shedding the jacket away to prevent it from getting too crushed if he slept restlessly. Gladio watched, interested, but said nothing. Instead, he just laid back with his fingers laced together behind his head, staring at the top of the tent, shadows dancing from the low light of their lantern and reflecting across the Shield’s face beautifully.

“Is this alright?” Ignis asked, awkwardly sliding in next to Gladio beneath the second sleeping bag. He was close, without being too close, out of respect for the Shield’s personal space. While it was true that he - and the other three - were constantly (and involuntarily) invading each others’ privacy, it wasn’t so much by choice; whenever Ignis found himself with the opportunity to be polite, he did his best to show that no matter how rugged the situation, he would still retain his manners.

“Yeah, Iggy, this’s fine. You okay? You were really antsy back in the house, but you still look kinda uncomfortable. Something bothering you?” Gladio paused, looked to Ignis, and then offered a reassuring smile. “You can talk to me about it if you want, you know your secrets are safe with me.”

Ignis smiled back, although the gesture was both an involuntary response and a weary one. “Thank you, Gladiolus. I… I’m just a bit overstimulated, I suppose. I’m usually better at handling things, but there are times I just want to escape the noise of life and cars and travel and cities, and people. But not you,” he quickly added. Turning, the Tactician frowned and hoped he could hide his embarrassment. “Not you. You’re the one beacon of peace I have all the way out here. You keep me sane.”

The warmth of Gladio’s palm lingered just over Ignis’ shoulder, hovering, but not touching. Ignis, subtly, gave a nod of consent and that was when he just melted; Gladio’s hands were gentle on him, first starting a gentle caress and then a much-needed rub at his tensed shoulders that hadn’t had a massage in a good few years.

“It’ll be okay, Iggy. We’ll stay out here tonight, and in the morning we’ll go back inside and things will be back to normal. I really think you deserve some quiet time.” Gladio’s breath was warm against his ear, and it sent an involuntary shudder through Ignis’ body. “Cold?”

“Y-yes. Cold,” spluttered Ignis, finding it difficult to keep his composure. There was just something about Gladio that had him tripping over his words, lost, in awe of the compassion and kindness that Gladio exuded so effortlessly. But wasn’t it dangerous to go off on self-indulgently romantic ventures, when they both had jobs to do? _I’m thinking into this too much,_ Ignis convinced himself, yet the thought didn’t stick as Gladio’s hands trailed lower… lower, to the curve of his back, by his hips. The Shield’s hands worked large, diligent circles pressed against every sore spot without even having to search for them. A groan slipped past Ignis’ lips before he could stop it, but that was when Gladio pulled his hands away.

“Sorry,” Gladio muttered, yet left his hand lingering at Ignis’ hip. The look in his eyes in the lamplight seemed to say _please come closer,_ yet Ignis’ Tactician mind was in full gear, planning what to do if he did, or didn’t, come closer, if the evening took an intimate turn… oh, no.

“It’s alright,” Ignis said simply, saying nothing as his hand found its way to rest over Gladio’s palm. “I am… cold, after all. And you’re quite warm tonight.”

“Want me to warm you up?”

When Ignis nodded, he wasn’t sure what to think when Gladio swept him into an embrace. Their lips found each other as if by instinct, and they kissed as waves crashed against the cliffside below. Hyper-aware of his surroundings, of the surprising softness of the Shield’s lips against his own, Ignis just held Gladio close and gave in to this one moment of temptation. If it led to more… he’d likely have explaining to do in the morning, but he was sure Gladio would support him nonetheless.

“Whatever you’re going to do to me,” Ignis said, a surprising hiss of lust undertoning his words as they broke their growingly heated kisses to catch their breath, “leave nothing visible. We ought to keep this just between us… please.”

“I think I can do that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Summer Gladnis Week has had so much good content so far! I've loved seeing everyone's works~ I'm happy we can all come together like this and make such lovely things :D


End file.
